People are increasingly relying upon electronic devices to access various types of content, such as news articles, Web sites, and digital books. In many cases, users must navigate the content by scrolling a mouse, pressing navigation keys, or otherwise performing tasks that repeatedly, and for an extended period of time, require the user to position at least one hand or other body part in a specific location to interact with the device. Portable devices offer some flexibility, but a user still typically must hold or support the device in such a way that the user can access the navigational elements of the device. In cases where the user is unable to hold or access such elements, due to any of a number of potential physical limitations or even just the current position of the user, the user can have limited access to the content, or can at least become frustrated or uncomfortable in the ways in which the user must navigate the content.